Easy to open containers for dispensing analgesics have met with much market approval. These containers in various forms describe a generally cylindrically shaped skirt attached to a flange. The flange may be gripped by the user and rotated about the container. With the easy to open bottle there generally needs to be a rotation of one-quarter turn in order to fully disengage the threads contained on the cap from the threads contained on the neck of the bottle.
With the advent of the use of such containers, a drawback becomes apparent. That is, because the containers are easy to open, they are similarly easy to open for young children. In this light, the manufacturers of such bottles must place appropriate warnings on the bottles indicating that such containers are not to be used in homes where young children are present.